MidnightXLostSilver lemon
by NekoLucas
Summary: This a little short story my best friend Kayla made, she made up the title too! Hope you guys enjoy


During the daytime, Midnight was bored to death. She had no one to talk to, no one to kill, and nothing to do. Everyone in her city are asleep during the day, and out at night. Since she was getting used to her new schedule, she was laying around, in her bedroom. A few minutes, that seemed like hours passed, and she heard a soft knock on her door. She jumped out of bed, excited to escape the boredom. She rushed to the door, tail wagging in excitement, and slowly opened the door. There stood her best friend, Lost Silver.  
"Oh hey silver! How's it going?" Midnight greeted. "H-hey Midnight. I-I'm okay... I guess," Lost Silver stuttered.  
"Well c'mon in!"  
"It's great to know that you're still up Midnight. Why are you, by the way?  
"I can't sleep," Midnight said, plopping onto her couch. Lost Silver smiled and he sat down next to her.  
"What were you doing the entire time?"  
"Being bored to death."  
"Hmm... That's not good," Lost Silver said, with his smile slowly fading.  
"Wait a minute... You have arms!" Midnight said in surprise. Lost Silver sadly shook his head. "They're mechanical," he said, lifting up his sleeve. "Well, something is better than nothing!" Midnight said, jumping off the couch. "Hey, you hungry?" Lost Silver nodded, and slowly sank a little deeper into the couch. Midnight grabbed two cans of soda, and handed one to Lost Silver. When Lost Silver opened the can, it fizzed up and overflowed the top, spilling all over the couch.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Lost Silver drank the fizz as fast as possible. Once the can stopped fizzing, he apologized again. "It's alright," Midnight said, handing her can of soda. "Here. You can have mine." Lost Silver smiled and took her can, and handed his. Midnight quickly finished the soda, and as soon as she set the empty can down onto the couch, there was a beep from the microwave. Midnight jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She took out the two slices of pizza and set them onto a plate. She quickly rushed to the couch and sat close to Lost Silver. He smiled, happy to know that someone else does care for him. And yet, he was getting a strange feeling that he never felt before. He was a little curious, and decided to follow the urges that his body sent him. Midnight took her slice of pizza, and Lost Silver took his. As Lost Silver was eating, he kept getting lost into her Midnight's bright golden eyes, that are full of energy and excitement. Midnight quickly finished her pizza. She set the crust down, and rubbed her hands together. She looked at lost silver, who was just finishing his crust. Her tail twitched with curiosity while looking into Lost Silver's eyes, and soon, she was lost in his eyes too. As soon as Lost Silver blinked, his gaze broke. He laughed nervously, and then said," sorry... I-I well...I just think that your eyes are beautiful." He smiled a little, and blushed brightly. "Awe! Thank you!" Midnight said, blushing as well.  
"Oh... Uh... Midnight?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You got a little bit of sauce here." He rubbed the corner of his mouth.  
"Oh..." Midnight wiped her mouth, then asked, "is it gone?"  
"Here, let me do it." Lost Silver licked Midnight's cheek, making her blush darker. Midnight had the same feeling as Lost Silver, and soon, her cat instincts started to kick in. She purred softly, wagging her tail with curiosity and excitement. Lost silver noticed her tail.  
"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"  
"Yes... I do know..." Midnight leaned forward and kissed Lost Silver. Her eyes closed with pleasure, while Lost Silver's eyes widen with surprise, but quickly closed with pleasure. Lost silver started to kiss Midnight's collar bone, and then went a little lower, till he reached her sensitive spot, kissing her to the point that the flesh turned bright red. "Yes, you're mine babe," he said, as he slowly pushed Midnight down onto the couch. Midnight started to purr a little deeper, and her tail was wagging with fear, but yet, still with curiosity and excitement. Lost Silver inserted his member, and Midnight moaned in pain. "Ah! S-silver... It h-hurts! Ah!" Her tail twitched in pain and fear, but still, she was curious of what's going to happen next. Lost Silver slowly began to thrust, faster and rougher each time he did. The pain slowly melted into pleasure, and Midnight began to purr again. She wrapped her arms around Lost Silver, and gripped the back of his jacket. She purred, and moaned, and her tail wagged with joy. "B-babe... It... I'm... I'm coming..." Midnight stuttered.  
"Oh... Babe... Babe... It-it's coming! Ah! It's coming! Babe! Ah!" Her body went numb and limp.  
"You may have came, but I haven't yet..." Lost Silver began to thrust even faster and rougher.  
"Ack! Babe! It hur- ah!" Lost Silver suddenly stopped, and quickly pulled it out. A white substance splattered on midnight and the couch. "Yes..." Lost silver layed down, and midnight snuggled in with him. "You were amazing, midnight," lost silver said, as he gently kissed her. "Y-you were... Too..." Midnight wanted more, but she was too exhausted to ask. She curled up on Lost Silver's chest, and fell asleep.

My friend Kayla made this! Midnight is her OC and Lost Silver is from a Pokemon Creepypasta ^w^ Hope you liked! Also visit Midnightxlostsilver (AKA the person who wrote the story) page on deviantART~! Sorry if its kinda short ^^;


End file.
